Digimon Tamers: Forward Unto Digital
by BiggerGuilmonmon
Summary: SYOC! It's been 15 years since the D-Reaper incident and there is a new threat on the horizon. Can a new group of tamers stop this threat from destroying both the real world and the digital world? -Accepting OC's-


**Digimon Tamers: Forward Unto Digital**

**Hey guys, this is my first fic and I hope you all like it. I will be receiving help from Silverdragon98 and it's an SYOC and the form is on my profile so go ahead and read, review, and submit.  
**

**00010001110010  
**

It has been 15 years since the D-Reaper incident. The barrier between the Digital World and the human world is weak as it was 15 years ago. Unlike 15 years ago, however the humans and Digimon get along for the most part. Digimon tamers are a common sight and some humans have moved into the digital world and are living among Digimon. All of the original tamers have taken a part in the new society where Digimon are accepted. Takato Matsuki is a member of Hypnos, who now serves as a sort of police force dealing with digital threats, where he leads a first response team against high level threats. Henry Wong is the leader of the Monster Makers, who look at Digimon data and check it for viruses. Rika Nonaka and Ryo Akiyama are now married and have founded the first human village in the digital world: New Dawn. Everything appears to be at peace but evil forces are at work in the shadows and the original Tamers aren't going to have enough power to defeat them so it is going to be up to a new group of tamers.

**01101101100001**

"It's so great to see you two here again," Takato said as he walked up to Rika and Henry who were sitting at two edges of a triangular table. Takato himself was wearing a blue dress shirt and some khaki pants along with his trademark goggles and some dress shoes. Other than that he barely changed from when he was young, he had the same hair and looked almost the same except he was better built from his time as a Hypnos agent.

"Nice to see you too Takato, it's been so long since we all got together, especially Rika," Henry told him with a friendly smile. Henry on the other hand looked a lot like his dad. He had his father's long hair and could be confused for the same person if he wore glasses and had a few more wrinkles. He wore a grey business suit and a black tie with some brown dress shoes.

"Talk about it, I've even missed goggle head," Rika spoke up. She was as also pretty much the same, only having grown out her hair a bit. Her outfit was a simple yellow sun dress and some white sandals.

"Well now that we're all here let's get down to some serious business. Are the Digimon here with you?" Takato asked both Rika and Henry.

At this point Terriermon jumped up on the table from below it while Renamon appeared behind Rika from the shadows.

"Of course we wouldn't miss your meeting Takato, but where is Guilmon? Shouldn't he be with us too?" Terriermon asked.

"Of course I'm here but I had to grab some bread first," Guilmon said as he walked through the door with a basket of fresh baked bread in his claws.

"Looks like your famous appetite is still intact Guilmon," Renamon said through a chuckle as Guilmon started wolfing down the bread.

"Well since the whole team is here let's get down to business. I've called you here because there is a new threat to our world and I need your 's been reportings of Digital fields appearing all over the city, some of our best agents have been taken down and the strange thing is most of our agents have escaped with their Digimon and when they left the digital field it disappeared. We need to know what we're dealing with here. Gallantmon may not be able to defeat whatever this is and I need to know that I can count on you to help me," Takato told them with a deadly seriousness.

"You… should have told me about this before you brought me here Takato," Rika spoke up as he finished. "I'm afraid I won't be able to help you," She told him, standing up to reveal a bulging belly underneath her sundress.

"You're… PREGNANT!?" Takato, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Henry all exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Rika continued. "But I'm in no condition to fight, I can't even Biomerge anymore," She told them.

"Well don't worry Rika we'll be fine, although I would like to ask you to send Ryo here when you get back so he can take your place," Takato told her as he reassuringly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah Rika, Momentai," Terriermon said.

"I'll try and get in contact with Ai and Mako to see if Beelzemon can help as well," Henry told Takato. "Now you had better get home Rika, I'm sure everybody in New Dawn is missing you," He told Rika with a smile.

"Thanks guys, I hope everything works out," Rika told her two friends before standing up and walking out the door with Renamon following her.

"It's probably her baby's DNA getting in the way of her Biomerge," Henry told Takato thoughtfully.

"I just hope we can do this without her, I'm afraid of what might happen if we don't," Takato told his friend.

"Don't worry Takatomon, we've always won before because we never gave up, I'm sure this will be the same," Guilmon told his tamer.

"I hope so boy, I hope so."

**0110010111110**

A blond boy stood at the entrance to Hypnos headquarters, he had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a Brown Trench coat with a grey vest underneath and a pair of blue jeans and red sneakers. In his hand he had a letter with the Blue Card symbol. "So this is Hypnos headquarters? I hope it lives up to its reputation," he muttered before walking inside.


End file.
